Fucking Frankie, Gooing up Goo's insides
by Sinner1632
Summary: Mac has some fun with Frankie and Goo


*Crash!*

The front door to Foster's Home for Imaginary friends opened up, a high-heel shoe kicked it open. In stomped a very visibly flustered Frankie Foster dressed up in her usual fashionable dating wear. It consisted of a tight dark violet hoop skirt around her waist, a tight long-sleeve pink shirt with a slight peek into her full cleavage. Her hair had been done stylishly in a fashionable lady-like fashion compared to her usual spiked wolf-tail and a casual shirt and skirt combo. She had dressed herself up for a night on the town with a date, which was a letdown judging by the grumpy expression on her face.

"Ugh! That makes this the third time! He's been over an hour late on every date I plan, I even left reminders in his text messages for corn's sake! Not only that but I find lipstick right there on his shirt collar too! That bastard was cheating on me!" She wailed angrily clenching her fists tightly to the point her knuckles popped on their own. "Today's men are all just jerks no matter what. That's it, after having a break up with that jerk I'm done dating for good! At minimum a good long year until I see some improvement in the male gender! Arrrghhh!" She steamed and stomped her way into the Foster home with a peeved expression on her face, one that warned anyone to stay way.

After closing the door behind her, with a very hard slam, Frankie walked right up to the stairwell without so much as turning her head to greet anyone else nearby. She was ready to head straight into her bedroom ready to crash for the evening and put this whole night behind her. Right after having some ice cream and binging Netflix in her bedroom tearfully of course.

'Huh? Was that Frankie? Is she back from her date yet?' This thought came to mind of one apple-headed eight-year-old boy sticking his head out from the side of a wall in the living room.

Mac poked his head out looking at Frankie as she stomped her way upstairs with a saddened yet enraged frown on her face. This made him sad for he knew it could only mean that another date was a bust and Frankie was left heartbroken this time around from it. Back over by the living room couch Eduardo, Wilt, Blue, and even Madam Foster all took part in playing video games on the Nintendo Switch with each other in merriment. Mac had broken away from his place on the couch with the controller in his hands to see Frankie's distress and consider checking up on her instead of playing.

'She looks so upset and incredibly ticked off. Maybe I should go check up on her and see if she needs a friend.' He considered as he watched her stomp her way up the steps looking angry with every step she takes. Mac then narrowed his eyes with determination and made up his mind to help out his redheaded friend and secret crush 'Frankie always helped me out and picked me up at the worst of times. I gotta go do the same for her.'

As he made up his mind he then heard Blue's voice call out to him from the living room couch.

"Hey, Mac! You'd better grab your controller quickly before someone else takes it! Oh, nevermind, Mister Herriman nabbed it. I didn't think you even play games, to begin with, or had fun." Blue commented with a flat face making the eight-year-old turn his head back to see the bipedal Gentleman Rabbit taking his seat. Mister Herriman sat himself down on the couch with Mac's controller in both hands looking ready to play.

"Apologies, Sir Mac, but I called dibs the moment you left your position vulnerable. Now then, as the young people say; Get Rekt, everyone!" Mister Harriman cried out in valor and enthusiasm. He aggressively started playing with the controller making Mac's chosen Smash Brothers character go to town wrecking everybody else in the game, including Madame Foster's character herself.

Chaos and carnage came out in loud noises and screams while the others fought with Mister Harriman's character. Mac simply looked stumped as he watched everyone practically wrestle the controller out of his hands out of spite for losing.

'Wow, I didn't think he had it in him.' He thought then turned his attention back to the stairwell with a ready look on his young face. "You guys go on and have fun without me, I'll just go and see how Frankie is doing."

He started making his way up the stairs leading up to the girl's bedroom somewhere on the far right side of the upper left wing. Mac figured it was as good a time as any to get closer to her and try to connect with Frankie Foster as his friend despite his secret and a rather profound crush on her. Yes, he had never gotten over his feelings for the girl at all, not even after the fiasco of that date night she had with that one guy so long ago. He and Blue had inadvertently wrecked everything by being there and interfering since they became infatuated with her. It was more on Blue than Mac honestly. Mac walked up the steps suddenly thinking about Frankie's voluptuous body in all its curved perfection. Despite being only eight years old Mac was still more mature than most boys his age, especially in the downstairs department much to his surprise. His baggy pants did a good job covering it up, but he does have to walk with a slouch occasionally whenever he got an erection.

He tried not thinking about those wide baby-bearing hips of hers, that delicious booty she hugged tightly inside of that snug skirt she always wore. Not to mention the way her perky breasts pushed out into her white T-shirt or how good they looked when becoming wet during the rain. Frankie was all but a Goddess in name to Mac, and best of all she was so down-to-earth and friendly to boot. She was perfect for him, he had only hoped that one day she would see him as something other than a little boy who became her friend. Someday soon he hoped.

"Gugh!...oh crap, it's happening again. Jeez, every time I think about her that way 'This' comes up." Mac whimpered and clutched his pants tightly with his little hands. He was feeling his member begin hardening from within his little underwear making a sizable impression inside of the surface of his pants. He was now wobbling in each step as he approached the door to Frankie's room.

Taking in a deep breath and letting himself exhale he tried to shrug off 'that' reaction and hoped it went away by the time he opened up the door. When he did, he saw the girl of his dreams lying on her backside with her legs kicking up into the air. Her feet slid off each of her high-heel shoes from each other exposing her bare soles and perfectly shaped feet to his face. How she did look so very seductive in Mac's eyes that he felt his member begin getting even harder without him realizing it.

'Get it together, Mac! You can do this, just concentrate on talking to her and listening to each of Frankie's needs while trying not to think about her voluptuous body right now.' He tried telling himself and quietly knocked on the door frame announcing his presence to her. "Hey...Frankie, how did your date go?"

The girl brought her legs down onto the bed resting her feet as she sat up showing Mac a frowny face with tear stream stains having come down the sides of her cheeks. Frankie was glad she didn't bother with mascara and eye shadow this time around, otherwise, she'd look like a mess in front of an innocent Mac, that was something that would not sit well with her at all. She softened up at seeing his face and quickly wiped her eyes while he came into the room, closing the door behind him as he made his way over to her bed.

"Oh, hey Mac. I guess you heard me, huh? Probably the whole house heard me make a loud racket coming back in, right?" She guessed with a derisive chuckle seeing him nod as he kicked off his little shoes and got up on the bed with her.

A look of worry on his young little face when he came up close to Frankie's body sitting himself down in front of him like a friend ready to listen to another's problem.

"Yeah, from what it sounds like, I take it the date went south, huh?" He asked and she nodded with a sniffle not knowing that one of her spaghetti straps from her dress started slipping down off her right shoulder. Mac tensed up when he saw a bit of cleavage peak on through along with the fact that Frankie wasn't wearing a bra underneath that dress of hers. Becoming red in the face he hoped that she didn't notice he was staring when she spoke up again.

"You hit the nail right on the head, Mac. First, the jerk arrives over an hour late to the restaurant we planned to be in advance, I was stuck waiting there forever and when he finally arrives I find lipstick on his collar! That two-timing sleaze has been sleeping around with other women while pretending to be only dating me! Ugh! I've pretty much had it with guys like that, or just guys in general. I've decided that I won't bother with anymore dating for at least a month, maybe a year all things considered. My faith in men is honestly pretty much ruined at this point." She explained and crossed her arms in a huff before sniffling up again. "Sorry for venting on you, and thanks for listening to me. Like a true friend."

Mac's face softened with a smile as he approached her putting his tiny hands around her shoulders in a comforting way that made Frankie smile back at him as she pulled him into a tight hug. She found it sweet and welcoming with her negativity going away almost instantly, there was just something about Mac's touch that just made her feel warm and secure inside whenever they did this.

"Awe, thanks, Mac. Glad to see there are at least some decent guys like you in my life. Heh, I can't wait to see what you'll look like when you get older. You're already better than most guys I've met and you're only a kid." Frankie said pulling back from the hug a bit then feeling something prodding against her upper left thigh making her eyes roll down south to see a sight that either perplexed her or made her gravely curious. When Frankie noticed that this part of his parts looked completely different and the shape of whatever was poking her looked very obvious the cogs in her head started turning, making her blush a scarlet hue as red as her hair. "Mac…..would you say you have a literal zucchini in your pocket right now, or am I just seeing things?"

The moment Frankie asked this Mac tensed up and became frozen realizing that his erection from thinking about Frankie earlier had not gone a single inch. He gulped nervously and looked down seeing the protrusion of his pants poking the young woman's left legs making his mouth fall open in utter shock.

'Oh ...crap! I completely forgot all about me becoming big from earlier! It didn't even go down a bit like I thought it did, I must've been so distracted by Frankie that I just assumed it went down.' He thought to himself in shook and noticed Frankie pulling her face back up to look straight in the eyes blushing up a storm for they both knew what it was; Mac had an erection the size of a large cucumber and it was poking into Frankie's body due to being this close to her.

She pulled back from him in mild shock and let her eyes drift down to his pants again seeing that it was indeed huge what it had between his legs. No amount of pocket items could make something like. A certain sensation of arousal started creeping up between her legs. Frankie had never seen anything like Mac's size before and it made all the men she dated seem worthless compared to this intelligent, sensitive, well-endowed eight-year-old boy that knew her best. Certain thoughts started welling up inside her head making her blushing face glow even brighter, and the folds between her legs throb with arousal.

"F-F-Frankie!...it isn't what it looks like!" Mac panicked and tried covering up his pants only to feel his hands sticking out due to the fact his size was too great to cover. His face soured and he sighed when speaking up again. "Okay, it's exactly what it looks, b-but please don't stare I-!" He was suddenly cut off from speaking when the girl reached over to his waist forcefully prying his hands off of his bulge to get a better look up close. Mac was beyond speechless and stared in disbelief as Frankie Foster was willfully staring at his bulging penis through the fabric of his clothing. Knowing this made his erection even harder causing it to form a tent from within his boxers.

Frankie had a strange look of intrigue and yearning written on her face as she suddenly moved her hands down over to the hem of Mac's pants feeling the compulsive need to see what was underneath it all. Mac did nothing to stop her and felt the button on his waist come undone leading to the teenage girl pulling down his puffy cargo pants in one go releasing his gargantuan large sized dick out into the open. Mac let out a gasp of embarrassment and surprise once his foot length erection sprung out nearly smacking Frankie's starstruck face.

"Mac ...I-wow! I had no idea you were keeping this huge thing with you this whole time. You're only eight years old and you have ...this?" Frankie asked astounded by the size of Mac's gargantuan cock poking out.

The boy was a tad embarrassed by it and averted his eyes while Frankie got an eyeful of his large apple-sized testicles underneath his thick cucumber-sized shaft. Mac was beyond embarrassed right now yet felt an odd rush of excitement flow through his body knowing Frankie's eyes were upon him. She didn't look away nor tell him to pull his pants back up, instead, she waited for him to speak.

"Y-yeah, I've ...always kinda had this once I hit eight years old, it's sorta like early puberty for me for some reason. My mom couldn't explain it and I try my best to hide it all the time which is why I wear baggy pants in the first place." He explained and looked back noticing Frankie was looking directly at him with an intrigued smile on her face. Her eyes drifted back down to his cock seeing it twitch with excitement while she in-turn gnashed her thighs together feeling moisture creep up from within her nether region.

She smirked coyly and quickly looked behind Mac's shoulder that the door to her room was indeed closed. She hoped it was locked because what she was about to do would get her into a whole lot of trouble should it ever go noticed. Getting up on all fours and placing her hands Mac's small shoulders Frankie flashed the young boy a very predatory smile on her face.

"You're not weirded out by it?" Mac asked when feeling increasingly nervous being underneath Frankie's bedroom eyes staring lustfully at him with a smile. Seeing her like this was making him get hot under the collar and before he could say anything the girl brought her right hand down to the crook of his shaft wrapping her fingers around it squeezing it tightly. Mac immediately bristled up at the touch of her soft fingers now gently gripping the end of his cock, he let out a sigh of pleasurable relief and looked to the redhead until she gently nudged him onto his ass making his face stretch out in surprise.

"Ngahhh! Frankie?" He squealed out with a surprised look on his face and shuddered blissfully when feeling Frankie's soft fingers grip his massive member tightly a second time. Mac felt the girl keep her grip around his length with both hands now wrapping around the thick of it slowly pumping him up and down leisurely with a seductive smile. He looked at her in surprise and saw a fixated look on her face once she started jerking him off, Mac couldn't believe this was really happening, but it felt too good to want to complain or beg her to stop. 'Ooohhh, It feels so good! Frankie!~'

He growled with arousal feeling his member twitch and stiffen up even more once she started using both hands to pump his girth. The smegma and the skin of his phallus pumped up and down repeatedly making Mac feel nothing but pleasure at the mercy of Frankie Foster's soft fingers. She was seeing Mac's immense penis beginning to throb between her hands, it fascinated her and left a drool mark down her lips as she became thirstier for her young friend in ways she would have imagined.

"Don't think, Mac, just let me take real special care of you ...just like how you always looked after me. I want this right now and I can tell you do too." She purred as she saw his cock stiffen up to its fullest becoming as big as a human forearm at this point. Mac's balls started pulsating quietly under Frankie's notice as she continued stroking her hands softly back and forth on his meat.

After pumping his cock a bit more Frankie finally lowered her face down into the space between Mac's legs letting her breath tickle the skin of his mighty dick before swallowing the head into her mouth. Mac constantly twitches in reaction upon feeling Frankie's slimy insides wrap tightly around the to of his length, it felt like a slimy moist vortex of lips and tongue swallowing him inside her throat. Nothing could compare and it left him drooling from the lips as she pushed her head down even further swallowing a third of it up.

*Schlupp!*

"Oooohhhhh! Frankieeeeeee….! Oohh man ...this feels so much more amazing than I ever imagined!" Mac gasped and felt the girl's face stay locked around half of his total length. Mac was far bigger than she fits her mouth around, at least for now anyway. Peering up at his cute face huffing and puffing in sensation Frankie sealed her lips tightly and began bobbing herself back and forth into his lap. A plethora of soft sucking noises started coming about leading to the bed creaked slightly as she sucked harder and faster with every passing second.

*Schlupp….schlupp...schlupp...schlupp! Shup shup shup!*

"Hmmmmhmmnn!~" Frankie moaned softly as she bobbed her head around on Mac's large dick giving him the fellation of a lifetime. Seeing the little boy writhe about on the bed with his hands propping him to sit up was a sight to behold, she loved the face he was making and hoped he'll have long-lasting stamina. Because it wasn't going to stop here for them, oh no it won't. She had never been this virile or horny in what felt like a lifetime, no man had ever brought out this feeling in her until now.

"Aaahh...ahhh...aaaahhhh ...Frankiiieeee!~ Ggnhhnh!" Mac yelled out feeling his balls ready and about to implode inside of Frankie's mouth. She simply held her hands tightly around his little waist frenziedly throating his cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world.

*Schluuuupppppp!*

She popped off her mouth next in a sticky bubble of saliva just before Mac finally caved in to the pleasure. His little pelvis rapidly rutted against the air while his gargantuan fourteen-inch cock spurted thick ropes of semen directly into Frankie's face! Each splat landed against her cheeks, eyes, nose, and forehead, all of it painting her delicate face pearly white in his cum. She only covered her eyes and waited for him to finish.

"Uuuuhhhh!...aaahh…..ooh there we go, uughh." Mac moaned tiredly with a pleased face. He nearly wet slack in his posture until noticing that his length was still throbbing like an angry bull ready to charge once again. "It didn't go down?! Still?!"

"Oh yeah, you have staying power alright, Mac. Another huge positive I've got to give to you, he he he he~" Frankie giggled when she pulled herself back to her kneecaps again bringing her hands up to her face to scrape off the thick globs of Mac's sperm off her skin. He watched hypnotically while she wiped off every ounce of his cum onto her fingers then proceeded to lick it all off with her tongue in such an erotic manner that made steam come out of Mac's ears.

"Whhoooooo…..!" Mac steamed feeling his cock throb angrily at the sight like it was telling him it was ready for more. Frankie finished cleaning herself off and ingested the rest of his thick cum down her slender throat with a loud gulp.

"Mmhmm...aaahh. Delicious cum too, wow Mac, you've got it all in spades, huh? That makes this next choice so much easier." Frankie purred with her tongue rolling around her mouth salaciously. Her hands reached up to her shoulders to pull down the straps of her dark dress revealing her surprisingly thick pair of perky C-cup tits bouncing free from the dress's confines.

'She's not even wearing a bra!' Mac pointed out making a silly face while Frankie giggled playfully before standing up.

"That's not all, Mac.~" She purred and started shedding off the rest of her dark dress revealing her thick pair of hips with a slim bottleneck waist. Mac felt his jaw drop once her thong came into the picture, revealing a wet stain inside the front indicating she was extremely horny right now. Frankie smiled at Mac and started slowly sliding down her thong in front of his face gauging his reaction as it came off one inch at a time from her body.

Mac felt his cock cock start throbbing furiously once he saw the small patches of Frankie's red pubic fur peaking over the top of her thong. With two thumbs hooked around each end of her waistband she slowly pulled it down past her thighs revealing her teenage pussy completely to his face. She giggled when she saw his jaw drop like an anvil and his eyes go wide like saucers, wasting no more time she stepped out of the piece of fabric entirely after letting it hang around her left ankle until she kicked it off. Frankie now revealed herself to be completely naked save for a choker around her neck to the gobsmacked face of the eight-year-old stud.

"F-F-Frankie…..you're so beautiful ...!" Mac let out making her blush bashfully as she suddenly rolled her pelvis forward nearly smothering his face in her sex. The boy could whiff the tart pungent scent of her pussy and feel himself become further aroused until she spread apart her lips revealing her wet slimy red core to him along with her piss hole.

"Bear with me on this part, Mac, I heard it really makes a guy horny and you're the manliest little guy I know, bar none. You easily blow all those other jerks out the water with how kind, sweet, and smart you are. You've even got a big dick, which is an even bigger plus in my book. Now, hold still.~" Frankie said soothingly and closed her eyes to concentrate a bit before letting out a trickle of clear yellowish liquid all over Mac's face. He closed his eyes and basked in the trickle of her urine like it were a heavenly rainfall.

'Okay, getting peed on is a little weird ...but I'm liking this too much to complain, especially if it's coming out of her body.' Mac thought to himself still feeling his dick throb as the trickle of warm liquid splashed down his face for another minute or so soaking his shirt entirely until she was finished. Frankie finished peeing on him then laid back along her bedspread spreading her legs wide apart in submission for him and keeping her hands around her legs with a smile.

Mac, feeling his heart race and his cock throbbing with primal desire, got up and took off his shirt wearing nothing but a pair of socks on his feet. He was naked from head to toe and alone with Frankie Foster in her bedroom getting the offer of a lifetime to fuck her. Seeing her beckoning to him with a crook of her finger just sealed the deal inside of his head.

"Come on, Mac.~ Come and get your reward for always being such a good friend to me, you certainly deserve it.~" She purred licking her lips from side to side. Mac's face was beet red now and his abnormal pubic region raged with lust-filled hormones making the decision for him.

"Okay! Here I come, Frankie. I….I've always wanted to do something like this with you." He admitted with a hard blush on his face. He saw Frankie smile sweetly at him as he crawled forward to place himself on top of her body in the missionary position. His legs hunched and bent forward prying apart her thighs by pressing into them from behind,he rested himself at her waist gripping his large cock in one hand and gently rubbing the folds of her cunt making her shiver with sensational delight..

Frankie was feeling her chest ache badly with newly invigorated lust as she saw the innocent little stud grab the head of his massive dick and aim it above her pussy. With one brief look at her he saw her nod and then pushed his little pelvis forward causing the head of his massive meat to slide into her slimy tight vaginal lips. Mac let out a shudder as he drove his length deep into Frankie's tight pussy making her body tense up and stiffen for she felt amazing bliss from having his large dick spread out her insides.

"Aaahhhh! H-Holy ...crap! Unnnhhh!" She cried out when feeling her sex becoming spread wide apart just from the insertion of the head. Mac winced in pleasure and made a silly smile on his face as he sunk in deeper into Frankie's tight pussy feeling her insides churn around his throbbing shaft. The more he pushed in, the tighter she felt and the further his cock spread out her insides ruining her for all other men everywhere else. Not that she was planning to have anyone other than Mac fuck her from here on out, Frankie felt so much pleasure her toes started curling up and her face made an exaggerated expression of pure delirious ecstasy.

"Aaaaaahhhh!~ Maaaacc!~" She cried out in ecstasy leaving her chest to heave nonstop making her breasts jiggle above his face.

"Nghhhh! So...tight! Aaahh...nothing, nothing but this can feel so amazing!" Mac cried out as he sunk himself into her pussy the entire way resting his large balls against her nether region tightly. Frankie wound up lifting her legs up high into the air letting them tremble a bit as they dangled around his backside.

She bit down on her bottom lip mewling sensationally with eyes closed tight writhing about in blind euphoria. She gently thrashed around underneath him rolling her body along the bed and pressing it firmly into Mac's small frame. She could even feel his member pushing into her sensitive teenage cervix making it to her G-spot and prod right at a moment's notice. This made her mouth drop wide-open and eyes open up, she yelled out a silent scream as she felt her first orgasm suddenly erupt from within her body. Mac got the pleasant surprise of feeling the contraction of her cervix wrap tightly around his penis.

"Gghhnnkk! Frankie….!" He winced and cried out in pain and pleasure feeling her pussy gush a splash of cum all over his groin letting it seep onto the bed beneath her booty. Frankie's legs jerked a few times with her head rolling about until she eventually calmed down leaving her chest heaving nicely. Mac got a nice show of her boobs jiggling while her chest huffed up and down, once she calmed down completely she looked at him with a loving smile and wrapped her arms around his tiny naked back.

"Sorry about that, Mac, actually ...I'm not sorry, that felt great.~ Fu fu fu, you made me come in a way I've never felt before, and that was just by pushing it inside of me. Now then…." She trailed off keeping her bedroom eyes focused on Mac's as she crossed her legs behind his butt keeping him locked inside of her. Mac winced again when feeling the spasm of her pussy closing tightly around his meat, he whimpered at the feeling and let his instincts begin to take over his mind. "...why don't we have sex already? Make me feel it, Mac. I know you're the only one I want to do this with."

Mac could only feel his heart explode when she said that and let his mind explode with lust leading to him rolling his pelvis into her waist smacking their bodies together in sexual intimacy. Their bodies heaved together slowly at first with Mac pushing himself to the brink inside of Frankie's pussy feeling it squeeze his meat gingerly as he bottomed out of her.

"Mmnnghhh!...aaaahhhhhh...yes! That's it, Mac! Oohhhh…..God yesss!~" She cried out with a wide utterly elated smile and wrapped her hands around his shoulders keeping him locked while he began to go faster. Suddenly he was like a frenzied rabbit thumping his l ower body into her sex making her pussy gush and squelch around his penis as it burrowed in and out of it with blinded lust.

"Uggghhhh! Frankiiiiee! Ohhhh...yeah!" Mac bellowed out as he voraciously slammed himself to the hilt inside of Frankie's tightening pussy with hard back and forth thrusts. His balls slapped into her buttocks over and over again as he humped her tall womanly body happily with a lustful smile written on his face.

The bed started creaking loudly with the sounds of bodies slapping together in loud fleshy flaps of skin, Mac hugged his little arms around her waist keeping himself pinning her in missionary position. His dick cleaved in and out of her pussy in loud wet squelches of sexual frenzy. Frankie mewled loudly with her lips bitten down in a coy sexualized smile, she held onto Mac for dear life with her legs locking tightly around his ass ankle across ankle with her arms doing the same around his neck. His little pelvis rutted into her like an animal digging his penis deeply into her sopping cunt. Mac was little more than a frenzied animal right now and wanted more than anything to let everything out inside of Frankie's pussy despite knowing full well the consequences in doing so.

"Mmhm...mhhm...mmhhm...aahh aaah aaah ahhh Maaaaccc! Aaaaghh! I'm getting close!" she cried out in ecstasy leaning her head backwards onto her bed with chest pushing upward letting Mac's head feel the bounty of her tits pressing against his face. He was huffing constantly as he pumped into her sex from below letting his cock feel every inch of moisture that was inside of Frankie's tight pussy.

Seeing her tits having high above his face in an up and down motion Mac got an idea and moved himself a bit higher so that his lips were directly above her perky pink nipples. A look of hunger flashed across his face as he opened up his mouth to swallow up one of Frankie's tits into his lips leading his tongue all over the areola surface with a trickle of saliva coming out. The teenage girl immediately felt the sensation across her sensitive mounds and stuffed her lips full of her right fist to stifler herself from screaming loudly in blinding ecstasy. Mac simply kept on feeding from her chest languidly with head bobbing up and down her chest causing Frankie to be driven crazy with euphoria.

*Schub...schub...schub...schup!*

"Mmmmhhh! *Frankie…!*" Mac moaned with mouth firmly around her breasts sucking on each one like he were a newborn baby. This constant attack on her sensitive tits was making Frankie's squeeze her sex tightly around his length. She was nearing her orgasm right now and kept her legs locked tightly around his lower back ensuring there'd be no way he could escape.

"Hhhhhhhhhh! Maaaaac! Mmnnghhhh…..fuck me harder! Ooh it feels so amazing! Drill that thing into me like there is no tomorrow!" She demanded and began rolling her pelvis up along his waist meeting his thrusts with her groin to intensify their blissful union. Squelching sounds of intense sexual coitus filled the air as Frankie fucked herself back onto Mac's dick feeling him frenziedly hump her to his delight.

Together the pair heaved and rolled their sweaty naked bodies into each other nonstop in back and forth sexual bliss. Mac continued sucking on her breasts hungrily squeezing her perky nipples within each of his lips alternating between each one in tandem. This sensation was pushing Frankie even closer to climax making her reel in ecstasy as he humped her waist. After minutes more of hardcore fucking Frankie was feeling ready to blow and wrapped her legs tightly around Mac's back as she hit the wall of orgasm with a loud cry of esctasy.

"Uuuggghhh!...aaaahhhh!" Frankie cried out with her head tossing back onto her pillow shiverin intensely as her pelvis ground into Mac's little waist in climax. Her inner muscles squeezed around his length nonstop with a myriad of vaginal convulsions bringing the young boy ever closer to the edge himself, he thrust into her faster with hard thrusts eventually bringing himself to his own orgasm inside of her body.

His large balls throbbed wildly in loud thick pulsations, his shaft was buried deep inside of Frankie's throbbing sex swelled like a balloon until a thick river of cum came gushing out from the opening. Mac pushed himself deep into the space of the girl's convulsing cervix pumping a thick deluge of sperm directly into her womb like a flooding. Frankie mewled loudly with a coy smile across her face as she hugged Mac's body tightly within her arms, she was feeling her body shudder constantly in orgasmic ecstasy feeling his seed pour into her like there was no tomorrow in loud audible spurts. It kept on coming to the point of filling her to the brim leading to a lot of seeping out from her pussy and spilling onto the bed. She was partially worried about becoming pregnant with Mac's baby, but another part of her couldn't care less because it felt having him fuck her like this. Instead, she ground her cunt firmly into his waist feeling her pussy flooded with semen while he rides out his orgasm alongside her own.

"Ngahhh!...nghhhh!...oooooooooo…..Frankie ...!~" Mac cried out feeling everything in his testicles leave to go fill up Frankie's womb.

*Throb….throb….throb…!*

Their bodies gently writhed about in mutual post-coital ecstasy with Mac rolling his waist along Frankie's groin feeling her sex throb as she milked his length raw a few more times. His cock pumped and throbbed inside of her pussy for what felt like a minute and a half leaving a thick gooey puddle of sperm to dribble onto the bedspread surface below until he eventually finished riding out his climax. The same can be said for Frankie who simply held onto his body while he gently rutted into her sex, she laid back her head onto a pillow nearby and let out a pleasant sigh of sexually-satisfied relief. This was exactly what she needed.

"That...huff...huff whew...…..was amazing, Mac. Hehehehe.~" She chuckled happily as she cuddled with his tiny body. Frankie pondered that maybe his little swimmers had finished swimming into her uterus to implant themselves inside of her egg leaving her with a future as a young mother. For some reason she didn't mind that a single bit.

When he finished panting he looked up into her loving face and felt her finger cup his chin pulling him up to meet her lips in a steamy loving kiss with their eyes closed.

"Mmmhmmm.~" Frankie purred happily into Mac's face tasting his little tongue swirling around inside her mouth. The two shared in this moment with all the happiness and love they felt for another, nothing could ruin it for them, not even the creeping sound of Frankie's bedroom door opening up.

*Slam!*

"HeyMac! CametocheckuponFrankielikeyoudid,butheardsomeweirdnoiseandthought…*Gassssppps!" The high-pitched highly energetic voice of Goo broke the two of them out of their sexual trance leading to Mac shakily turning his head around to see the brown-skinned highly energetic standing there covering her mouth in exaggerated shock.

Mac suddenly became nervous while Frankie simply felt her face became colored in bright red, being caught red-handed by the loudest, mouthiest little girl in all of Foster's felt like a red flag telling her that she was doomed to get in trouble with her Grandmother.

"G-G-Goo!? W-what are you d-doing here?!" Mac blurted out accidentally pulling himself out of Frankie's sopping pussy when he stood up. His long thick foot and a half long member plopped out of her cunt remaining fully erect and drawing Goo's chocolate eyes to it with blushing smile.

The girl remained oddly quiet while staring at Mac's length feeling certain female urges begin swelling up inside of her young prepubescent body. Her eyes came up to his face seeing his nervous expression and thinking that maybe he believed she was going to rat them out, but to both Frankie's and Mac's surprise Goo brought her left leg over to the edge of the door and closed it behind her. She quickly turned around and locked it securely before turning back to Mac and Frankie and begin peeling down her overalls revealing her kitty-patterned undies and her long creamy brown legs for their enjoyment.

"G-ggkhnk! G-Goo?...what are you doing?" Mac asked warily being unable to take his eyes off of the young girl's nubile body becoming exposed to him in such a way, but Frankie smile knowing where this was leading and got up on her knees with hands coming around Mac's waist placing her fingers around his member tightly.

"I take it you want some of this, right Goo?" She guessed and the little brown girl nodded immediately as she started removing her long sleeved striped shirt revealing her little puffy brown nipples to their faces. Mac's jaw dropped and almost instantly he felt his erection stir between Frankie's fingers, his balls throbbed as his eyes simply stared at Goo's semi-naked frame expecting her to explain her actions, even if they were painfully obvious.

"Yeah, I…..wannahavewhatyoudidandfeelMacputtinghisthinginsideofmemakingmescream-!" Goo was cut off from speaking any further when Mac walked right up to her face and placed a hand over her mouth quietly until he reached over to grab one of her budding nipples into his other one. Curiously squeezing Goo's right mound caused her to squeal quietly inside of her throat and start gnashing her legs tightly together and feeling a patch of wetness manifest from inside of her panties.

Seeing this gave Frankie a naughty idea,she crawled up to the foot of the bed staying on all fours wiggling her rear left to right with excitement and waited until Mac spoke up.

"Look, Goo ...I don't know if I want to get you involved, it's just that-"

"He'll do it!" Frankie blurted out for him making him look back to her in utter surprise, Goo simply had a pleased smile on her face then started moving her hands down her slender brown body until they were at the sides of her panties. She started pulling them down in front of them both in haste showing off her puffy undeveloped prepubescent pussy to Mac's gobsmacked face. He said nothing as he saw her standing there naked in nothing but her rain boots spreading her legs apart in a kind of kinky exposition for him. He could feel his member hardening up even more as Goo reached down between her puffy cunt lips to spread herself apart and begin diddling it at her leisure in front of the two with an excited smile.

"Will you really do it with me, Mac? Cuz I really really want to make you feel good!~" She asked excitedly causing the eight-year-old boy gulp down his saliva nervously while his erection started twitching even more. The sight of Goo's naked brown nubile body being spread apart for him aching for a fuck made the decision in his head that much easier until Frankie spoke up watching Mac's reaction.

"Of course he will, but first you need to fulfill a rite of passage, Goo." She led on and Goo looked eagerly in her direction ready to hear it. Mac simply stared at her surprisingly wide booty from the side admiring how smooth and vivacious her brown ass appeared to be. His more perverted side told him to fuck it, to make Goo scream his name while she listened to Frankie's odd suggestion regarding the rite of passage.

"Uh huh…..uh huh…..okay! So that's all I gotta do to make Mac put his thing in me?" Goo questioned and Frankie nodded her head keeping a wide pervy smile on her face while Goo simply turned around and grabbed the smaller body by the shoulders. "Lay down for me, Mackie, I'm going to do what Frankie told me since I want you to put that large meaty thing inside of me."

``Oh man, what did I do to land myself in this situation? Frankie…..it's because I love her, but with Goo it's different. Still though, she has a remarkably wide butt for a ten-year-old. 'Mmnnghh! That butt! Frankie has a bigger one for sure, but there's just something about Goo's that makes me want to have it.'

"Open wide, Mac.~" Goo sang musically as she squatted above his face spreading open her puffy pussy lips revealing her sopping wet core above his line of sight. Just like how it was with Frankie Mac saw the innermost parts of a girl's pussy being spread out before his eyes, from seeing the inside of Goo's prepubescent womb to noticing her piss hole twitching above his face.

She let out a sigh and let a trickle of urine come out spritzing Mac's face for all but a couple of minutes until she was finished. Then, with Frankie's coaching Goo squatted over his face lowering her pre-pubescent sex down onto his lips feeling him begin kissing her sex hungrily and drive his tongue into her cunt. Goo had a delirious smile on her face as she rested her kneecaps around Mac's head straddling his face and feeling his tongue hungrily drill into her pussy with gusto. She started rolling her pelvis along with hand splanting themselves onto he floor above his ears feeling the splendid sensation of having his lips suck and curdle along her sex.

"Ooooaaahhh….yeah! Mackiiiieee!~" Goo cried out with eyes closing tightly in ecstasy. She was feeling so much pleasure with such intensity that she began rolling her pelvis forward riding his face. Mac brought his hands up to wrap around her slender thighs keeping her hoisted while he fed on her soft brown cunny for all it was worth. He practically slobbered all over Goo's pussy feeling her writhe and grind herself on his jawline while Frankie sat on her keester nearby running a pair of fingers along her moist cream-filled sex.

Moans and slurping noises came about filling the room with 'Music' as this continued for what seemed like a few more minutes. Once Goo thrashed about in climax her body writhed about in spastic energy cumming all over Mac's face in orgasm. Pumping her pelvis along his mouth some more in orgasmic frenzy Goo eventually fell back from the boy's face feeling momentarily spent. Her chest was heaving and falling as she rested with a tired smile on her face, Good wound up rolling herself to the side onto her hands and knees positioning herself involuntarily in front of Mac's body. The boy had a look of hunger written on his young face when he saw her ass offering itself to him. His member was still harder than a rock and while he craved to feel Goo's tight pussy around his manhood he craved the feeling of her skinny black ass around him even more. So he got up on his kneecaps placing his short body behind her booty and gripped her waist tight as he guided his cock over to the crack of her ass.

"Mac….? What are you going to back there?" Goo asked almost fearfully as she felt the boy spread open her anus to his face revealing her clean light sienna-colored asshole in all its glory.

"Goo, before I make you feel good doing the same thing that I did with Frankie, I'm going to go to town on your butt first, hold tight because it's going to feel pretty intense." He said making Goo suddenly feel nervous and afraid as she felt the head of Mac's dick begin prodding into her rectal opening spreading it apart in a somewhat painful way. She clutched at the carpet rapping her fingers along the floor with teeth clenched and a pained expression on her young face until Frankie took action to amend it. She bent over from the side of Goo's right shoulder gently cupped her cheeks into her soft white hands then grabbing her face, pulling it up high enough so that she could meet her lips in a steamy girl-on-girl lip lock.

The older light-skinned teenager crossed lips with Goo's mouth feeling the child open it up and allowing her mouth to become invaded by her tongue. Frankie closed her eyes and slithered it into her throat meshing with her own until it started swirling around it in an eloquent lesbian fashion.

"Mmmmhhmm!~ *Sllrllpp...srllpprr….sllppp!*" Frankie mewled as she languidly made out with the young girl feeling her kiss back while Mac busied himself by pushing his length into her tight pucker hole from behind. With a dry wet plop his dick found its way inside of Goo's anus keeping her ring spread out around his dick choking it while he buried it even further. He made a funny face as he felt the tightness of the girl's butt choking him up yet making his dick feel amazing while he kept it a third's length.

"Mmmmhhh!" Goo whimpered loudly from between Frankie's lips feeling her butt stretch out in ways she never would've imagined. Her ass wriggled a bit left and right against Mac's waist feeling the anal pain coursing through her body gradually subside to be replaced with soothing pleasure. Her body relaxed a bit more while Mac simply began rutting his waist into her cute ample brown buttocks in ecstasy fucking her like a wild animal since her tightness was driving him crazy.

"Mhmm...mhmm..mh mh mh mh mh! Goo!~" He cried out while feeling her anus clench tightly around his length sending him into a frenzy in whcih he started fucking her ass even faster. Gentle slaps of bodily flesh now filled up the entire room, Goo continued making out Frankie feeling the older girl swallow her tongue into her mouth in a wet sloppy fashion that revved Mac's engine even more.

Her skinny brown body heaved back and forth with butt slapping into his waist while his member simply cleaved into her ass in languid back-forth motion. Goo's cheeks jiggled slightly with every hard bounce of his hips he made, the pace in which he fucked it increased ever more by the second making Goo's entire body roll into Frankie's chest feeling her arms locked around the latter's waist. Their tits budded together gently as they continue dmaking out with each other in sinful older to younger lesbian debauchery, Goo was liking the way Frankie kissed alright, but she was loving the way Mac plowed her brown ass. Her rectum stretched and squeezed around his length over and over again steadily increasing her threshold for pleasure since it lasted for several minutes until she came. Her arms hugged Frankie's waist tightly while she screamed into the older girl's mouth in orgasm leading to her face breaking off from her hungry mouth yelling in ecstasy right after.

"Aaaaaaaghhhhh ...Mackiiieeee!~" She cried out with eyes going cross and her body quivering in ecstasy as she felt her anus clench down on his cock tightly in orgasm. Mac dug his fingertips into the side of her waist keeping her pinned into his pelvis , he endure the sensations of her anus clamping down around his cock and waited for Goo to ride her orgasm out.

Once she stopped shuddering and twitchign underneath his body the young eight-year-old boy slowly pulled himself out of her gaping ass revealing an abyss of black and red twitching continuously still.

"Uuuughhh…...oh man that was intense." Mac sighed with chest heaving tiredly, but then a malicious grin crossed his face as he looked to Frankie and nodded essentially telling her to dis-engage so that he could have her pussy next.

"Just so you know, I want to try that out too late, Mac. But right now, Goo becoming a woman with you is more important." Frankie teased making him blush brightly as she pulled off from the young girl's frame allowing her to be rolled over onto her side with Mac lifting up her left leg exposing her puffy sex.

She was still breathing hotly after enduring her very first orgasm in her young life, but once reality set back in with her she looked over to see Mac getting between her legs keeping one in the air while he guided his large monstrous cock over to her pussy lips. Straddling her other leg and keeping his pelvis securely aligned with her body Mac pushed the head of his member into her folds making Goo wince painfully as they spread wide open after a hard shove.

*Schlupp!*

"Aaaaaahhhh…Maaaaaccc!~" She cried out in pain and slowly rising ecstasy when she felt her pussy lips spread wide apart allowing Mac to sink his large cock firmly inside of her snatch. Growling to himself with newly revived lust Mac got on top of Goo entirely shifting their arrangement to a simple missionary position, his large balls rested against her creamy black buttocks causing her legs to wrap tightly around his waist as he began rutting into Goos' snatch fucking her methodically in earnest.

"Aaaggghhh...Goooo…..! Nnghhh! You're ...tighter than even Frankie!" He let out and the girl was too caught up in sexual bliss to speak back. Instead, Goo wrapped both her hands and legs around Mac's body keeping him nice and tight atop her brown nubile frame. Her pussy started squeezing as his member drove in and out with incessant repetition.

Goo moaned loudly behind her closed lips feeling her sex squelching as she felt Mac's length pushing all the way into her core. She didn't know the name for it exactly, but it felt like her entire body was being impaled on his wiener only giving her mind-numbing pleasure. Together the children rutted like animals with Mac pumping spastically into Goo's sex making a mess of cum and moistness splashing about from underneath their naked bodies. Frankie watched from nearby masturbating again to the scene of Mac dominating the taller girl making her brown body glistening with sweat as he bottomed out of her pussy nonstop. The sounds of fucking continued laboriously with him fucking her straight for what seemed like several minutes, Goo kept her arms and legs tightly around his neck and torso feeling ready to cum all over again once he hit her core.

With one hard slam into her cervix Mac let out a deep guttural howl and felt his shaft throb with climax filling Goo's tight young pussy up with thick amounts of semen right after. The girl came at the same time and tossed her head back trembling and shaking in climax as she milked Mac's seed for everything it was worth!

"Aaaaghh... …...Maaaccc!~" She cried out in ecstasy as bloats of sperm flooded her underdeveloped uterus likely impregnating her the same way Frankie Foster became impregnated by Mac's seed. Their bodies rolled into each other constantly in orgasmic frenzy leading to Mac cumming inside of her for a staunch couple of minutes until he was spent.

Mac slipped off of her naked body huffing tiredly while his member dwindled down into it's softened state oozing a few dribbles of cum. Goo's pussy was gaping wide with a thick amount of the pearly substance spilling out likely cementing her future into motherhood despite her womb being possibly unable to conceive, but that didn't stop Mac's sperm cells from trying as they reached her uterus. Together both children rested on the floor of Frankie's bedroom clearly spent until the redhead herself snuck in between them resting herself on Mac's right side whereas Goo took his left. All of them, save for Mac, had a pleasant smile on their faces as they slowly drifted into post-coital slumber.

"Thank you, Mac ...so….so much for that. I think we're going to enjoy doing this many more times here in this house, or namely my bedroom. You're not going to be allowed to leave it until I say so. Fu fu fu fu.~" Frankie chuckled playfully as she squeezed one of her hands around Mac's left seeing him smile back at her while Goo simply fell asleep with a trickle of drool coming down her face.

"No problem, Frankie. I don't think I'd ever want to leave anyway.~"


End file.
